Trillioc
Height: 97 meters Weight: 79,243 metric tons Gender: ♂ Combat Style: Melee Primary Attacks: Armor razors, Claws Primary Weapon: Luciferin Flash bang Grenade Secondary Weapon: Sonar Blast Energy Style: Stamina (subject to change) Overview: Trilloc is a giant mutant arthropod who is made up of mostly trilobite DNA Origin: Trilloc is an accident created when a biological experiment is tampered with by a radical animal rights group. A lab was trying to come up with ways to destroy/repel kaiju as well as try to figure out how/why kaiju grow as large as they do. The lead scientist ordered that several kaiju embryos be grown. One night, a random animal rights group broke into the lab and tampered with one of the embryos: one that was grown from various species of extinct and living aquatic arthropods and crustaceans. The result spelled the end of the lab and the animal rights organization and the birth of Trilloc. While Trilloc isn't an evil being, he is incredibly greedy and constantly out to prove his dominance over other kaiju should they stand between him and something he wants. Energy System: Trilloc regains stamina over time. Ranged Combat: Trilloc uses whatever solid (usually stones or sand) and forces it into a tight ball that is filled with lucifernin liquids. The ball is then thrown at the opponent and acts like a flashbang grenade, stunning foes for a short period. Grappling: Trilloc is a accomplished grappler, making excellent use of his bulk, longer forelimbs and his extra pair of arms. Melee Combat: Trilloc is a tough customer when it comes to up close combat. He makes the use of his claws and razor sharp carapace to inflict wounds and lacerations. He's also been known to make use of his environment, using buildings to vault himself at foes. Weaknesses: Trilloc is a creature that originates from the Abyssopelagic zone of the ocean and is thus very sensitive to sudden changes in light. His eyes form a kind of organic pair of sunglasses lens over his eyes to hunt in the shallower parts of the ocean and on the surface, but huge changes in light can cause damage. Trilloc is also very sluggish and clumsy on the surface, due to his bulk and aquatic nature. Description: Trilloc's form is very much like that of a gorilla's, it has longer forelimbs and shorter legs. His claws are like that of a three toed sloth combined with that of a lobster. His secondary set of limbs are folded like a praying mantis' arms and are attached to his underbelly. They resemble shrimp claws.His carapace is like that of a armadillo, covering the back and limbs of Trilloc. On his shell is a series of spots that glows. The sides of this carapace is razor sharp. The head rests on a "neck" that is more or less a continuation of the torso, with a hidden disk like mouth. It has serrated prongs that it uses to pull prey into it's mouth. It has large compound eyes on either side of it's head and two feathered antennae that it uses to smell around. Both of them posses the ability to glow. Trilloc has a lack of a tail, at least used for swimming. He instead uses a different adaptation. Personality: Trilloc's personality is every bit neanderthal as you'd expect, he's crude, violent, and incredibly greedy. Think Wario + Grimlock. ----- Figured it was about time to reintroduce Trilloc. I spiced up the back story a bit from the original and I tried to offer a better description for his slightly new appearance. I am going to attempt to draw it later. Any and all criticism is greatly appreciated. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Monster Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Mutant